cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport Down
'''Transport Down '''was the third GDI mission (not including the tutorial missions) in Tiberian Twilight. It depicts the GDI perspective of the forced crashed landing of the GST Tzadik by Nod forces commanded by Kane, and chronologically happens after the vessel was shot down. Background Angry at Col. Louise James over her interference in his affairs, Kane had his forces shoot down James' command ship, the GST Tzadik, over the Forgotten Tin City. The vessel jettisoned several engineer teams in escape pods as a safety measure, and the ship itself crashed into the wasteland. James and Parker realized that they would need to recover the engineer teams in order to repair the GST and get it back in the sky. Recovery Parker immediately deployed a Crawler and set to work on locating and rescuing the three groups of engineers from the Forgotten. Many Forgotten forces roamed the area, who were none too pleased with the GDI presence given past events, but Parker had either successfully dispatched them or made a short pact with them and recovered the engineers. Power up and Liftoff Despite having the engineer teams ready to fix the Tzadik, the ship still required more power in order to restart its engines and lift off. Sergeant Nash suggested to Parker that, should their forces capture the three nearby TCN nodes, the Tzadik could use power from the TCN to blast off from Tin City. Unfortunately, as Parker began to capture the nodes (and the Mastodon husks in the area for added firepower), Sister Chavra deployed two Nod Crawlers in the area, determined to prevent the GDI forces from taking the nodes. When Parker did successfully capture the three nodes, Chavra's forces turned their attention to the GST itself, still requiring significant repairs before being able to fly. In a heated battle, Parker's forces defended Tzadik from the onslaught long enough for sufficient repairs to be completed, and the Tzadik blasted off back into the atmosphere. Aftermath With Kane's forces having deliberately attacked her ship, Col. James was sick of the GDI Council's inability to respond to the situation. She contacted Evelyn Rios and General Riggs, insisting that Kane was trying to bring back the Scrin. Rios, either unable or unwilling to take the idea as a truth, ordered James to cease and desist her actions. This would prompt Jame's decision to launch an insurrection against the GDI government. Tips Rather than focus on fighting the Nod attack force, it is best to build as many repair units as possible to repair the GST quickly before Nod forces overwhelm your position. Support powers such as Repair zone and Tech support can prove useful. Trivia * The GST cannot be repaired by repair units until the automated repair system starts. * The infantry units inside the escape pods differ based on the Crawler's class. Commando for Defense class, Zone Captain for Support class, and Zone Raider for Offense class. * If the GST's HP falls below 10%, Juggernaut reinforcements will arrive via drop pod. Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Missions